Sonha, se ilude, chora
by To the Hell with Trash Fics
Summary: Imagina, a autora quer te fazer incorporá-la num momento meloso com L. OOC puro, selfinserction, cheiramento de pijamas, Light reduzido a pOrpurina. Fangirls do L, passem longe ou preparem-se para vomitar. Ripagem.


**Título: "Sonhe, se iluda e chore"**

**Summary: Imagina, a autora quer te fazer incorporá-la num momento meloso com L. OOC puro, selfinserction, cheiramento de pijamas, Light reduzido a pOrpurina. Fangirls do L, passem longe ou preparem-se para vomitar.**

**Fic ripada por: Yon, Chibi, Mahou**

**Yon: Pô, tá certo que no Nyah só tem merda, mas essa autora se superou.  
****Chibi: Né! Ela e uma outra lá mereciam uma conta especial de ripagem pelos selfinserctions nojentos.  
****Mahou: Bom, selfinserction normalmente É ruim.  
****Yon: Fato³. Agora vamos, antes que eu desista.**

**[As cataratas de espaço que separavam os parágrafos infelizmente - ou felizmente - não sobreviveram à formatação fidapú do FF. Ou talvez tenham sobrevivido e isso não é visualizado no modo de edição. Em todo caso, use sua imaginação para criar espaços em branco desnecessários a cada duas linhas, como foi da vontade da autora.]**

**---**

Imagine escrita por katokafanfics, MariChanDN **[Yon: NONCREIO- Precisou de DUAS pessoas pra sair essa merda?!][Chibi: Deviam ter meio cérebro cada uma pra formar uma idiota completa.] [Mahou: Imagino porra nenhuma. Infelizmente, serei obrigada a ler.]**

Capítulo 1 - ele era o meu amor **[Yon: Certo. Me expliquem o que testículos esse título tem a ver com a história. Digo, é em segunda pessoa, a fic.] [Mahou: Se for, eu vou desistir agora.][Chibi: Não é justo, deixar essa bosta nas nossas mãos, Mahou D8]**

**[-Nota-]**

você pode não gostar da historia se não ler .D **[Yon: Não, imagine, eu posso perfeitamente a-mar uma história que eu não li.][Chibi: Eu acho que ela quis dizer que não vamos gostar da história se lermos. Acertou na mosca!]**

espero que goste, dexa um reviwe bem lecaw pra miim .D **[Yon: Há, no mínimo, 5 erros nessa sentença. .D][Chibi: Não, agora, sério, o que faz essas pessoas pensarem que gostaremos dessas merdas que escrevem?] [Mahou: Me recuso a respeitar quem escreve "lecaw" em uma fic.]**

_**Imagina **_[Yon: Sonha, se iluda, chora.]**, **_**o L conversando de verdade com você **_[Yon: ... Tá, e como se conversa de mentira?]**, **_**ele tá sentado num lado do sofá e você do outro... **_[Chibi: Tô com um mau pressentimento.][Yon: "Sentado num, e eu do outro", o quê?] [Mahou: Porque se tivessem do mesmo lado, amiga, você taria no colo dele.][Yon: ... Okay, vamos deixar do jeito que está.]

_**ele vai chegando mais perto...**_

_**ai ele chega peerto,**_[Yon: De novo? Pô, ele vai me atravessar daqui a pouco.][Chibi: Ui, pensei besteira.] [Mahou: "Tira uma pistola do cu e mata TODOS."]_** põe a mão no seu ombro... **_[Chibi: "Olha fundo nos seus olhos, inspira e diz: 'Desculpe, mas isso não vai acontecer. Você é mulher.'"]

_**então... a boca dele chega perto da sua**_ [Chibi: ESTRAÑO, imaginei o bico do L se esticando e indo até a boca da fulana.][Yon: ... Olha, agora eu que pensei em possibilidades besteirentas aqui.] [Mahou: "Aí ele acorda e te expulsa da casa dele." Oras, quem nunca passou por isso?]

_**então ele diz **_[Yon: Cadê as letras maiúsculas no começo da frase?! A pontuação?! E o que são essas crateras em branco separando os parágrafos? GAAH-!! -surta-] [Mahou: É o apocalipse, Yon.][-Chibi vai procurar erva medicinal e um abrigo-]

_**L: eu te amo, mari **_[Chibi: OOC!! E É O NOME DA AUTORA, PORRA- -vai procurar um facão-][Yon: Que lindo, o L diz "L: eu te amo, mari".][Chibi: "Quê? Quem é Mari? Tens outra em sua vida, seu canalha?!"][Yon: "Ah- Yagami-kun, eu quis dizer mari-do."] [Mahou ri litros com o diálogo.]

_**ai **_[Chibi: Tá doendo?]_**na manhã seguinte, vocês acordam... **_[Yon: ... Eles desmaiam depois da declaração de amor? WTF?][Chibi: Faltou a descrição da foda, pô. Ah. Não, não faltou. Esqueça.] [Mahou: Queria uma descrição? Com essa escrita lixo, daria mais merda, deixa quieto.]

_**ele faz seu café da manhã com muitos morangos... **_[Yon: Okay, agora estou confusa... Sou eu, a Mari, o Light ou o B? o_õ][Chibi: Café com morangos, blergh.] [Mahou: ...Esse é o L ou é o príncipe dourado da vaca que escreveu essa merda?]

_**e dá o cafe na sua boca... **_[Yon: Tô ficando com raiva dessas reticências. E essas cataratas de espaço entre as frases.][Mahou: Príncipe dourado. Ok.][Chibi: Tá mais pra babá que pra príncipe. Daqui a pouco, vai limpar a bunda dessa cagona com a língua.]

_**pão com geleia de morango... **_[Yon: Tá, agora tenho certeza, É o B.][Chibi: Não diga isso, Yon. Ele é foda demais pra aparecer nessa bosta, ok.][Mahou: NÃO, ESPERO QUE SEJA ELE. VAI QUE ELE ENLOUQUECE E MATA A SURTADA AGORA!][-Chibi dá vivas-]** Leite com morango... **[Yon: ???][Chibi: Eh? Morango batido no leite?]_** Bolo de morango... **_[Yon: Então ele tá pensando no B enquanto faz isso, haha. A menina é só distração. (L)][Mahou: Amiga, parou. A transa foi na noite passada, morangos agora são nada mais que uma fruta.]

_**e imagine, seu pijama tinha cheiro de morango. **_[Yon: Agora forçou.][Chibi: DEMAIS. –fecha os olhos-] [Mahou: Derramaram na noite passada?][Yon: Não me faça pensar que ele usou a fruta sagrada do B numa MULHER, PQP- D8]

_**como o L ama morango e seu pijama tinha cheiro de morango, ele te cheira todinha **_[Yon: CHEIRAMENTO DE GATINHOS -q][Chibi: Pô, eu quero esse pijama D8][Yon: Podia ser pior, se fosse o B e não o L, ao invés de cheirar, ele comia. Literalmente.] [Mahou: LOL HANNIBAL FEELINGS!][Chibi: YAY!]

_**dizendo: **_[Yon: Palavra perdida, GAH-.]

_**L: mari, como você consegue ter um cheiro tão bom? **_[Chibi: "Estou vendo elefantes malhados voando, que sensação maravilhosa!"][Yon: "Eu me banho na carniça todos os dias, obrigada."] [Mahou: E a menina retardada é o quê? Muda?]

_**depois de te cheirar inteira **_[Mahou: INTEIRA? Imaginei sim. Imaginei ele se perguntando de onde surgiu um bacalhau.][-Yon caga borboletas com o comentário-]_** ele chega mais perto e diz: **_[Chibi: "Tens um gatinho aí?"][Yon: Ele já tava perto o suficiente para cheirá-la inteira, como pode chegar mais perto? NÃO, PÉRA, NÃO quero saber.]

_**L: eu sempre tive uma deusa na minha frente mais **_[Mahou: Vá se FODER.]_**nunca consegui enxergar, até agora. **_[Chibi: "Oh, Yagami-kun, está realmente uma deusa nessa lingerie."][Yon: Descobri que nem preciso mais da cocaína, só pijamas/morangos bastam! /o/]

_**depois de dizer tais palavras, mari desmaia. **_[Chibi: Ela desmaiou depois de dizer tais palavras? Que palavras?][Yon: Ah, agora tá descaradamente na terceira pessoa mesmo. E, pô, a menina desmaia só de ouvir uma declaração de amor. No sexo ela morre, cinco vezes.][Chibi: Isso é bom! Vamos fodê-la e matá-la!! /o/][Yon: ... Ica.] [Mahou: Percebe-se que a menina não é só muda, mas tem alguma doença bizarra.][Chibi: Eu não gostaria que meu bebê tivesse isso. Mas eu me drogo, então...]

_**e então, ele a beija no intuito de acorda-la... **_[Yon: Muito inteligente, a mina morreu, beija ela, mágico, que nem nos filmes. Ou trash fics.][Mahou surta: PARE DE USAR O L NOS SEUS DESEJOS DOENTIOS E RIDÍCULOS!][Chibi: Isso é falta de um macho real, acho que ela é uma solteirona que nunca tocou um ser do sexo oposto na vida! :0]

_**e então, mari no extremo de sua felicidade **_[-Chibi imagina a menina sorridente tendo um orgasmo seguido de fogos de artifícios explodindo-]**, agarra L,** [Mahou: ARRE ÉGUA, A MENINA RESSUSCITOU! COMOLIDAR!]_**que faz o mesmo com ela... **_[Yon: Ela não tava desmaiada? Safada! Fingida! Tô de mal! Não fale mais comigo! uú][Chibi: Primeiro ela agarra, separa, depois ele agarra. Make out não é uma coreografia combinada, comofas-]

_**depois que ele te agarra, **_[Mahou: Não era a Mari? Mudou meu nome e eu não sabia? Se vai usar a segunda pessoa, usa direitinho.]_**vocês deitam na cama e começam a se beijar como nunca tinham se beijado... **_[Chibi: Depois de agarrar a Mari, você vem tentar me levar pra cama?! Nem! Volta pro teu Light!][Yon: Não, melhor, que volte para o B. 8D] [Mahou: Concordo, BxL é superior a LxLight. MUUUITO SUPERIOR.]

_**um beijo ardente, porem apaixonado **_[Yon: Qual é a do "porém"? Um beijo ardente não pode ser apaixonado?][Chibi: Eles poderiam estar se beijando com pimenta nas línguas, êêê!]_**de ambos os namorados. **_[Yon: ... Tá, QUANDO eles viraram namorados?][Chibi: Depois do ritual de ela agarrar, separar e agarrar, acho.] [Mahou: Não digite como se tivesse no MSN. Me dá pena.][Yon: Não tenha pena de uma criatura dessas, Mahou. É o meu lema em trabalho. -saca o Death Note-]

_**e nisso... se passa a noite e eles continuam apaixonados como nunca antes... **_[Yon: A noite se passou num só beijo com pimenta na língua! Haja salivação!][Chibi: PÔ, L apaixonado, não dá, meu. Pelo menos, não por uma menina. E, de novo, a terceira pessoa. Essas autora são perdidas demais, não dá.] [Mahou: Wait, mas se eles continuam, como pode ser "como nunca tiveram antes"? Queridona, coerência.]

_**L esquece de tudo do mundo, pois só mari o fazia feliz **_[Chibi: "Pois com aquele pijama cheirável, ele poderia ter alucinações e esquecer-se de que ela tinha uma vagina..."][Yon: Sim, minha net me faz feliz, então eu esqueço o mundo!]

_**e o mesmo acontecia com mari...**_ [Mahou: Ela também entrava num semi-coma porque o L "a faz feliz". Isso não é um final feliz. Isso é... Triste.][Yon: Não vejo onde a tristeza, se terminar como a sua descrição, Mahou, eu me gozo de felicidade.][Chibi: Tenho a impressão de que você vai brochar, Yon.]

_**e então, os dois vivem numa paixão ardente e carinhosa pelo resto de suas vidas felizes, pois o Raito finalmente tinha virado porpurina... **_[Chibi: RINDOMUITOAQUI, GIZUZAMADO-][Yon: Já vi que essa é uma odiadora de LxLight e que quer o L para ela, mas... Hã, só porque os dois se agarraram o Light virou pOrpurina? Alok, se eu soubesse disso, fazia faz tempo.] [Mahou: O L nem tá OOC, que isso. E porpurina de cu é rola.]

_**e duplamente felizes, pois tinham um ao outro. **_[-Chibi vomita depois de se recuperar do riso-][Mahou: Melação fail.][Yon: Melação É fail. Mas aqui, foi nauseante.]

_**Fiiiim . **_[Yon: Ah, amo essa palavra, mesmo que aqui esteja desnecessariamente alongada e separada do ponto.][-Chibi limpa o vômito da boca-][-Mahou saltita-]

dexa um reviwwe pa euu aii õ **[Chibi: Morra D8][Yon: Eu juro que arranco meus cílios com os dentes caninos se ALGUÉM gostou dessa bosta.] [Mahou: Não. Faremos melhor. RIPAREMOS.][Chibi: OHYEAS.]**

**- Chibi agradece àquela divindade hebraica a qual não tem fé por ter sobrevivido a esta aberração -**

**- Yon sai à procura de pijamas de morango inaláveis -**

**- Mahou quer mais que tudo se foda e vai beber pra esquecer o que acabou de ler -**


End file.
